Following upon the recent rapid technological advancement in mobile communication markets such as mobile phones, personal computers, or the like, the characteristics required for components and materials used for such products become increasingly more severe. In general, a dielectric material used for capacitors or the like is required to have a high dielectric constant. The dielectric material is further required to concurrently satisfy various conditions such as a small dielectric loss and a satisfactory temperature coefficient. In recent years, the used frequency is shifted to a higher frequency band due to the diversity of used functions, and the dielectric characteristics particularly in a high frequency range (800 MHz to 2 GHz) have been required.
For example, as a dielectric ceramic exhibiting a dielectric constant of 60 or more, BaO—Nd2O3—TiO2 based dielectric ceramic are known.
However, the known BaO—Nd2O3—TiO2 based dielectric ceramic fail, to obtain required relative dielectric constant (εr), quality coefficient (Q value) expressed as the reciprocal of dielectric loss, and temperature characteristics (τf).
Hence, there is a need for the BaO—Nd2O3—TiO2 based dielectric ceramic making it possible to obtain a high quality coefficient (Q value) and stable temperature characteristics (τf) close to zero, while retaining a dielectric constant of 60 or more.